You and I
by Hachiman
Summary: The moment he saw her all he knew was that he wanted her but she knew it was something more..destiny. InuXkag maybe some mirXsan,lemons later on. Oh, and limes of course.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own InuYasha or co._

**A/N: This is my new story! It's a little confusing at first I guess but I hope not too much. This is my first attempt to take the InuYasha characters out of their world so I don't know how well I'll do. Anyway please r&r.**

**Chapter 1: Blood on White Snow**

_The past_

Blood slashed through the foggy dew and splattered across the snow covered ground. In the absolute silence that followed the attack she could hear as the warm blood melted the into the snow. Closing her eyes she blocked out the image of the deep red marring the purity of the white.

"You can't win," her voice was clear and calm.

"I will destroy your people as I have destroyed you," a voice colder than the snow replied from behind her. She did not turn but a grim smile tainted her lips.

"You can only kill Naraku, you cannot destroy," She opened her eyes and looked at the red blood again. She would carry the sight with her, so she would always remember this moment.

"I will return…" her smooth voice faltered as her breath refused to come. "and I…. will….," The sword she held in her hand dropped to the ground, falling on top of the thick snow. "….find …him," she whispered on her last breath as her she closed her eyes and finally let her body follow the sword, blood spreading around her, wetting the long dark strands of her hair and soaking into the snow.

The dark haired man smiled in amusement as he heard her fall.

"No, I won't let you," he wiped his bloodied sword with a small white cloth before turning around to look dispassionately down at her body.

"I'll make sure of it," he tossed the bloodied cloth carelessly away. A sudden wind blew, lifting the cloth and carrying it to lay it gently over the woman's sword. His eyes narrowed for a moment but he smiled coldly and turned his back sheathing his sword.

"I don't think so Kikyo," he murmured as he stepped away, his form disappearing into the thick fog as the wind started to lift the snow about covering the woman in it's frigid embrace.

_The present_

The young girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at the white ceiling of her room but she didn't see the wedges of sunlight as they cut across the paint. No, she saw only the whiteness of snow marked by the deepest bloody red.

"I think so, Naraku," she whispered.

A/N: **Um, in case you didn't get that last bit, there's this old wives tale (or something) where if you wipe your enemy's blood from your sword with a cloth and you throw it away only for it to land at the enemy's hand or on his weapon, than that means he will seek vengeance on you from the grave. Or so I read. **


	2. Beautiful

**A/N: this is what happens when someone insists on playing the same song over and over. It gets stuck in your brain and soon even comes out when you write. So I blame my sister and that damn song for this chapter! If I EVER have to hear 'Your beautiful' screeching out of a cd player EVER again, I'm gonna LOSE IT! (takes a deep breath) Sorry, I'm just really cranky. Too many siblings not enough sleep.**

**Beautiful**

People were everywhere, crowding along the platforms, jostling back and forth. It seemed as though there wasn't even enough room for air between their bodies. As a silver tube flew in along the tracks and came to a sudden halt, they tensed, as if one entity, in anticipation. After a moment of almost hushed silence, the doors slid open and the huge block of people streamed in to the innards of the steel tube until it was almost bursting but still more kept trying to push their way in.

Attendants clad in blue rushed to shove stray arms and legs in until the doors could once again slide closed. That done, the overloaded train shot out of the station with lighting speed. What reprieve there was from the crowd was quickly ended though, as another, even larger group of people bustled in taking its place.

Somewhat cynical golden eyes watched all this with distaste. What the hell had Sesshomaru sent him here for? There was nothing strange going on here. The all- seeing seer must be losing her touch, he thought snidely. InuYasha's lip curled up in dislike as he thought of the woman who never seemed to be far away from his brother, hiding in the shadows, waiting. Kagara. He did not trust her, the way she looked at him sometimes as if she knew more about him than he himself did gave him the creeps. He'd just as soon slit her conniving throat as be in the same room as her.

Giggling voices broke his thoughts and he turned to look at the small group of teenage girls dressed in incredibly short school uniforms. They blushed and whispered while darting coy looks his way. He was used to it. As part of a high-ranking demon family, this thing was normal and human women seemed to get a kick out of the thought of being with a demon. He smiled grimly and turned away again. He wasn't interested, he though. That was more Miroku's style. Thinking of his friend, he frowned, wondering where the hell he had gotten to. He should have been here by now.

He walked over to a concrete pillar and sighing leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Not that it mattered. The air was too fouled up with all these people for him to sense much. Whatever Kagara had told Sesshomaru, was obviously wrong, there wasn't anything here but a few assorted demons in the crowd going about their daily lives much as the humans were. Too bad, he thought he could have used a little violence to take the edge off this feeling of unrest that had settled over him. He opened his eyes and looked around again; searching out each demon, he could see in the crowd. He would give it another couple of minutes he decided, but then he…

His thoughts came to a halt as his eyes skirted past a tall dark haired wolf but it wasn't the demon that he focused on, it was the woman by his side.

Wildflowers. His nostrils flared as the scent hit him as strongly as if he were standing in a field of them. The scent came from her. The traffic and noise of the people around him faded from his sight as his eyes locked on her.

He watched as long black hair flowed about her like black silk, blocking her face from view as she walked quickly to keep up with the wolf at her side. He stepped away from the pillar feeling slightly winded as if he'd been punched in the gut, and moved closer keeping his eyes locked on her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and bury his face in her hair inhaling the sweet scent of her that even from here tantalised him, he wanted her to turn around, to see her face, to….

The train sped in with a gust of wind, spraying her hair wildly around her. She reached up and bunched it behind her neck, tying it there with something from her pocket. _Turn_. Something urged from inside him. _Turn around. Let me see you._ His heart pounded as he watched her step through the doors. _No._ He wanted to scream it. He needed to see her face….he needed to. _Why?_ He asked himself as he watched her disappear into the crush inside the train. _I need to._ His eyes searched the windows trying to catch a glimpse of her, the breath leaving his body as he saw her, her body pressed up against the glass in the crush, his eyes clashed with hers

He stared at the woman who was staring back at him. She was beautiful. His eyes traced along her long graceful neck travelling over her small chin to her lips. InuYasha felt a shot of pure fire, as in his mind he clearly saw himself claiming her lips with his own, making her tremble against him. He saw her lips part as if she had felt it too. He watched as her smooth, clear skin flushed with colour and he felt as if he could almost feel the heat of her next to him. Her eyes fell closed for a second, her long thick lashes like fans against her cheeks, before opening them again. He almost groaned at the hunger that ripped at him as he saw the fire burning in those dark eyes. He wanted her. He took a step toward her.

The doors of the train slammed shut and his eyes flew to hers. _No. _He watched as the train jumped to life ready to leave. _No_, his mind repeated as if it could stop the train from leaving with will power alone, _No_. Her hand pressed flat against the window as it started to leave, he caught one last glimpse of her as the wolf's arm came around her pulling her from the window, as it sped out of sight.

InuYasha stood for a moment staring at nothing, slowly, the spell of that short moment wore off and the noises and smells of the busy station assaulted him once again. Looking down he realised that his hands were shaking. Clenching them by his side, he dug his claws into his flesh, glad for the sensation of pain.

"What the fuck was that?" he swore. Raising his hand he stared down at four small bloody marks he had made. Why had he reacted that way? _Lust_, he thought, _yes, lust that's all it_ _was_. He wanted her. Plain and simple. _Yeah simple._

Why then were his hands still shaking and his heart still pounding painfully in his chest? Sweat beaded on his brow. Why did he want to chase after that train, drag her into his arms, and hold…?

He swore again. What in the hell was wrong with him that he would react this way to some bitch? So what if she had been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, that her scent was the sweetest he…

"Ahhh" he groaned disgusted at himself and spun on his heel, stalking from the station.

The wind blew wildly around Kagome as she lay on the edge of the tall building; her hair whipped up and past her and the hundreds of lights that lit the surrounding buildings cast a yellowish glow through the night sky. Looking up at the sky above her, she watched as the stars seemed to wink down at her as if they knew the strange feelings that had blossomed deep inside her since this afternoon.

He was so beautiful. It had been her first thought as she'd turned to look into the gorgeous golden amber eyes staring at her. She'd held her breath as she watched him watch her, tracing her features with his eyes, feeling as though he was touching her with his hands. When his gaze had stopped at her mouth she'd let her breath out in a rush at the image that had filled her mind of his lips on hers, covering hers, claiming her.

She blushed and closed her eyes just as she had then. That feeling, that image… she could not forget it. When the train had started to leave, she had felt a desperate need to stay, to reach out and hold him. She had wanted to touch him, to know him. As his form had disappeared from sight she had realised that somewhere deep inside something was changing, a new feeling was growing inside her. Something she could not name. It had only been the briefest of moments but already her heart treasured it above all others waiting for more.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the starry sky, watching as the wind blew her long hair upwards as if reaching out for something. She raised her arm, stretching it to the sky. Closing one eye, she reached out and placed a finger over a lone star that was apart from the rest. Holding her hand flat she watched as the star seemingly rested in her palm. Curling her fingers into a fist, she captured it, a secret smile on her lips. "I found you," she whispered, the vision of silvery white hair and golden eyes appearing in front of her blocking the bloody memory that always haunted her.

**Thank's duckgirl566 for being my very first reviewer of this story. Your're so nice. **


	3. Destiny

_I don't own InuYasha._

**Kamira: I am honored you chose to read my fic, I've got a strong issue with AU's as well (especially high school one's, I just can't see Inu in highschool) but my friend convinced me to write one... so I am. It'll probably be the only one I ever do. **

**Oh, and thankyou for your reviews. You all so nice. **

**Destiny**

Sango leaned back on her hands, her legs hanging over the edge of the veranda, and looked up at the night sky. The stars were not as clear here in the city but still, they were beautiful to look at, nestled like diamonds on black velvet. She sighed and looked down at the buildings dotted throughout the enclosed yard. Home. How long had it been since she had last sat here like this and stared up at the sky? Ten years?

All her life she'd been told that her destiny was bound to another's, the beloved priestess of a people who had no name, who were all but forgotten except by those who had bound themselves to her soul, vowing to protect her in death as they had in life. Those like Sango's own family. Like her mother and her mother before her, she was also bound. She had accepted that for the first fifteen years of her life, she had been willing, had trained to become strong enough to protect the one who would become her charge.

It had only taken one small thing for her to change her mind though. Love. Closing her eyes Sango lay down on the wooden floor, her hands behind her head. How young and foolish she had been, how quickly she had denied everything that she had always believed …. all for an emotion that had been one sided.

She'd fought with her father over it, yelled that she would never become like her mother, never be bound and never give her life to some ancient soul that didn't know how to move on. She had said so many things and yet he had simply said one.

"You may fight destiny Sango, but you cannot deny it,"

As she'd sat here that night, his soft words had gone round and round in her head and some part of her had known the truth of them. No matter how much she fought she would never be able to deny what was going to happen but another part of her, that part that was just a silly fifteen year old girl had believed that she could deny anything for the sake of love.

She had even been willing to abandon her younger brother, Kohaku to the fate she had not wanted. A bitter expression flashed across her face for just an instant. She had been such a fool. If destiny was something you could make for yourself, then how was it the very night she had decided to go to the one she had believed loved her that she had ended up leaving the only home she had ever known holding the hand of a ten-year-old girl.

Hearing the large wooden door that opened out onto the street slide open Sango quickly sat, shaking away the old memories away and watched as Kouga walked across the yard. The wolf demon had been with her family since the time of her great great grandfather, who according to family legend had saved his life. He had joined her family and watched over them as if they were his pack. Kouga had never talked about what had happened to his own family but the old scar that slashed across one side of his face suggested it had been brutal.

When Kagome and she had shown up a month ago after her father's death, he had appointed himself Kagome's protector and escort, taking her around the city to see all the sites, allowing her to behave like a normal young woman. He had begun to show a softer side that Sango had never seen. She just hoped that Koga remembered that Kagome was not a normal young woman.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked as he hit the steps, intending to walk inside without a word. At the sour expression on his face, she guessed that Kagome had given him the slip again deciding to go off on her own.

He stopped and turned, opening his mouth to say something but at that, moment Kagome entered and he swung his head back around and stalked inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Sango stared wide eyed after him for a moment. What had happened to make him like that? She turned to look at the young woman walking towards her. She had no real expression on her face but as she drew closer, Sango watched as her eyes seemed to sparkle, lighting up her whole face, making her glow.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned. Kagome's eyes seemed to glow brighter as she answered her voice laced with restrained joy.

"I… found him,"

Sango stared at her for a full minute without blinking. _She…found him._ Dropping her eyes to her knees, Sango stared at them blindly. _Found him._ The soul of the priestess had wondered this world for many centuries, in many reincarnations but not one of them had even sensed the presence of the one they sought, at least not that she knew of. Sango had believed that perhaps he did not really exist, that he was simply an idea not a real being but…. Kagome had found him. Her destiny.

She raised her eyes. "Who is he?"

Kagome eyes took on a faraway expression as she thought of the man she had seen.

"I don't know,"

Sango raised an eyebrow, "You don't know who he is?" Kagome nodded. "Do you know **where** he is?' Kagome shook her head. Sango stared at her in disbelief.

"Kagome, how can you have found him if you don't know who he is or where he lives?"

Kagome smiled and sat down next to her. "Kouga knows,"

Oh, Sango thought, Oh that explains it. Poor Kouga. She looked up at the door where she knew he was listening.

"Who is he?" she asked, knowing he heard. There was silence for a moment before the door slammed open, Kouga stepped out, and stalked back down the steps without answering intending to keep going but Sango's firm voice stopped him.

"Kouga,"

He gritted his teeth, knowing that he had to answer. He would have preferred it to have been anyone but who it was. Why couldn't it have been him? He hadn't wanted to believe what Kohaku and Sango had told him about this girl. He didn't believe in destiny but today he'd seen how she had reacted, seen how the mutt had reacted in the same way, as if they were standing in each other's arms instead of yards away from one another, separated by hundreds of people. He'd felt something in the air between them that had seemed to crackle with energy.

"Kouga," Sango said again. He clenched his fists.

"It was one of the Mongrels," he said the words bitter on his tongue.

Sango felt her stomach tighten in dread as she waited for him to say the name.

"InuYasha," he spat in disgust, and without another word slammed back through the wooden door that led to the street beyond.

Sango was frozen by the sound of that familiar name. _No. Why did fate have to be so cruel?_

The two women sat in the shadowed branches of a large tree, their black clothing keeping them invisible as they watched the huge wrought iron gates across the street. Sango's nails dug into the trees bark as she sat there staring at the familiar sight. How many times had she walked by those gates only to sneak over the stonewall and up to a certain room?

"This is where he lives?" Kagome asked from the branch below Sango.

"Yes," Her eyes focused on the large house at the end of the long drive. "His family is one of the highest ranked demon houses in the country. They're well known and his older brother, Sesshomaru, is very powerful. He's ruled over the family since their father died,"

"A demon," Kagome whispered, remembering the white ears she had seen on top of his head.

"Well, half demon," Sango corrected "His mother was human. That's one of the reasons why he and his brother don't get along so well,"

Kagome was silent for a moment. Something was different in Sango's voice tonight.

"Sango, how do you know so much about them?"

Sango swallowed; glad it was dark as a blush covered her cheeks.

"I…um…knew…." She was saved from answering though as at that moment two figures walked around the corner, one with long hair that shimmered in the moonlight and the other with short dark hair that merged with the shadows cast across the street.

_InuYasha_, Kagome's heart whispered as she watched him.

_Miroku,_ it was a painful whisper in Sango's heart. Both women watched as the objects of their gazes strolled toward the huge gates. About to walk through them the hanyou suddenly stopped and turned raising his head as if he was sniffing the air.

Sango jumped from her branch to Kagome grabbing her hand.

"Let's go," Kagome nodded her head, with one last look across the street, jumped from the tree with Sango, and disappeared into the night.

_Wild flowers. _InuYasha's body jolted to alertness at the scent. Turning he sniffed the air. _Yes, it was the same scent. Her scent._ His eyes narrowed on the small park across the street, honing in on a large group of trees as he thought he saw something move. Without a word to the man standing beside him, he shot out across the road. Stopping at the largest tree, he sniffed again. Jumping onto a branch about halfway up he took a deep sniff at the trunk. He had not imagined it, she had been here sitting on this branch, watching him. He could probably find her, she couldn't be too far away but… did he want to? Just the scent of her had an uncomfortable affect on him. What would happen if he actually touched her?

"InuYasha, what are you doing?"

He looked down at where Miroku stood looking up at him. There was one thing he sure as hell wasn't going to do and that was tell Miroku about his reaction to a girl he hadn't even met. He'd never hear the end of it he thought as he jumped down.

Sango sat down across from the tall young man and ignoring his questioning eyes, poured herself a cup of tea.

"Well?" Kohaku asked.

"Well what?" Sango said sipping her tea.

"How are you going to get them together?" Sango blinked in surprise.

"I…I don't know….I mean I never thought about it," She looked up at him. "I mean it's… their destiny. Shouldn't they just know or something?"

Kohaku laughed. "InuYasha doesn't know anything about his 'destiny' and if he did you should know him well enough to know he'd run a mile rather than submit to it,"

Sango nodded in agreement. "I suppose so but how do I get him to meet Kagome?"

Kohaku frowned. "Yeah. That's the problem. It's not as if you can set him up on a date," he looked thoughtfully at his sister, watching as she took another sip of her tea. "You could ask Miroku to help you out," he said quietly.

Sango's hand clenched around her cup and she had to force herself to swallow the mouthful of tea she had just taken. _Miroku_. She cringed at the thought of asking him anything.

"No. I'll come up with something," her voice was harsh. Standing she picked up her cup and left the room effectively ending the conversation.

Lying on her bed, Kagome heard the sibling's conversation and smiled. They didn't have to worry about how InuYasha and her coming together. Even if they both ran in opposite directions they would end up together, she was sure of it. That strange feeling inside her told her they would, it was inevitable. Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes, hugged her pillow to her chest, wondering what her first kiss would be like.


	4. The First Kiss

_I don't own InuYasha or any other character._

**The First Kiss **

Miroku sighed heavily as he heard the sound of a door slamming, followed by angry footsteps. _Lovely,_ he thought, _another day spent tiptoeing around InuYasha's incredibly foul temper_. He looked up just as the hanyou stormed past him. "Hurry up Miroku," he growled over his shoulder as he slammed out of the front door.

Miroku straightened from the wall he had been leaning against and slowly followed. Whatever was wrong with InuYasha he suspected that it had little to do with his meeting with his brother just now. No, something had been riling InuYasha's temper for a good week or so now but of course, he refused to admit anything was wrong. If Miroku didn't know any better though he would have said that InuYasha had a woman on his mind but InuYasha had never been the type…… or maybe he was. Miroku eyed InuYasha's still form as he stood in the sunlight an expression that could only be said to be one of craving across his face as he stood with his eyes closed.

Damn Sesshomaru! Ordering him around like some sort of errand boy. Damn Kagara! Standing there smirking at him. InuYasha stopped and looked straight up into the sun. But most of all, damn that dark haired witch that haunted his every waking moment and the few in which he slept. Damn the sweet scent of her that tormented him. Damn her beautiful face that he longed to touch. Just damn her to hell. If he ever saw her again he wouldn't let her get away again until he'd made sure he'd gotten her out of his system. He closed his eyes as he thought of how exactly what he'd like to do to get her out of his system.

"Are you all right InuYasha?"

Miroku's voice from behind him snapped him out of his little fantasy and he swore, his cheeks flushing. Fuck, he'd been standing there fantasying again like some stupid school kid; it had become a nasty habit this past week.

"InuYasha?"

"I'm fine. Come on," he said gruffly and strode off, leaving a somewhat fascinated Miroku to follow behind him.

"Would you like to see a movie?"

Kagome nodded her head and put on a smile for the wolf who was watching her intently. As he turned and started to pull her across the street towards the theatre, her smile dropped. She didn't want to upset Kouga but she didn't want to see a movie, she didn't want to go shopping, or anything else he was trying to distract her with. She only wanted InuYasha. He was constantly in her thoughts. She longed to hear his voice, for him to say her name, to actually reach out and touch him. Maybe then, late at night when she dreamed of him she could wake up knowing that it could also be a reality not just a baseless fantasy.

Sighing inwardly, she listened as Kouga asked her if she what she wanted to see. He ran off a list of films and she nodded at one he said, not even sure what it was she had agreed to see. If he could just leave her alone for a few minutes, she'd be able to give him the slip and maybe then, hopefully, she could find InuYasha. She smiled; maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. Perhaps she would take a bathroom break in the middle of the movie.

"Miroku! Stop it. It's heading out the door!"

Miroku jumped in front of the entrance blocking the way and slipped his hand inside his jacket whipping out a rectangular piece of paper with black ink lines across it but the large six-legged demon that resembled an enormous and grotesque orange rat knocked him to the floor and leapt over his chest and out the door.

"Ah CRAP! You're useless!" InuYasha yelled at him, flying across the room and over the top of the flattened Miroku to chase after the demon.

"Thank you, I'm fine," Miroku muttered to himself as he stood up.

Outside, InuYasha followed the screams to a movie theatre. Entering, he screwed his nose up in distaste as he saw the ugly beast slobbering and munching on the popcorn that had been knocked to the floor.

"Ahhhh shit, I shouldn't have to waste my time on the likes of you," The demon looked up and snorted at him, its eyes flicking in all directions for a possible escape.

"Hah! You can try," InuYasha cracked his knuckles, his claws ready "but I ain't gonna let you get a----," The door to the side of the demon opened and Kagome stepped out… and froze.

InuYasha's eyes flew to the girl standing in front of him. Sensing his only opportunity the huge rat like beast lunged toward Kagome.

"NO!" InuYasha yelled as with lightning speed he jumped into the air, his claws slashing the demon to bits as he came back to the ground.

The two stood standing staring at each other neither paying any attention to the blood all around them or the small crowd that was gathering. They had eyes only for each other. His heart was pounding; his mouth ran dry as he looked upon the face that had haunted him. She was staring at him, her eyes full of the fire he had seen before. He stepped closer, her scent overpowered that of the blood around them, no fear tainted the wonderful smell of her and he could hear her heart pounding in time with his. She wanted him just as he wanted her. Slowly without taking her eyes from him, she stepped toward him until they were nearly touching.

Primitive urges ripped threw him. He wanted to grab her and claim her right here and now. To howl that she was his and no one would have her but him. He took a shaky breath and tried to control himself but it backfired as the unmistakeable scent of her arousal hit him. He wanted to touch her. He raised his hands to her arms; they hovered just above the fabric of her shirt as he hesitated. He watched as she swallowed, her breathing becoming heavy. She was his. His fingers flexed over her arms and he gripped her just as a voice yelled out to her, breaking into their trancelike state.

"Kagome!"

InuYasha lifted his head and snarled at the wolf standing behind her. He felt her hands come up and grip the fabric of his shirt, and knew without words that she wanted to leave with him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he placed an arm under her legs and picked her up, holding her close.

"Put her down you bastard," the wolf yelled again but InuYasha had already spun around and run out the door,

"InuYasha?" Miroku yelled through the crowds of people but InuYasha ignored him, his strong legs launching them up and over the crowded streets.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled again as he ran into the street after them only to see them disappearing over the top of the crowds. "You son of a bitch!" he punched the lamppost next to him with his fist, denting it.

"Kouga?" Miroku called. Kouga spun around and faced him.

"Miroku," there was no surprise in his voice. Where ever InuYasha was Miroku wasn't far behind.

"What are you doing here?" Kouga ignored his question asking instead one of his own.

"Where would he take her?"

"What?" Miroku looked confused.

"InuYasha. Where did he take Kagome? Where would he go to….to …be alone?" Kouga's jaw hardened. Miroku's eyes widened in comprehension.

"So you know that girl he was holding?" Kouga nodded his head, frustrated.

"I don't have time to explain. Do you know where he'd go?" Miroku hesitated.

"Maybe, but I---" he was cut off as Kouga grabbed his arm.

"Let's go then,"

InuYasha took her to the only place where he knew no one would disturb them. His mother's home. It was deserted now, had been for the last fifty years, the house was old and run down but the garden, even over grown was beautiful. It had the look of a wilderness about it and standing in the centre was an enormous tree that had been his own special hiding place as a child. He landed softly on the ground next to it and let her feet drop but kept her by his side, his arm around her. He looked down at her to find her eyes on him, the fires burning there unextinguished. His body pulsed with an almost uncontrollable need.

He dropped his arm to settle around her waist and tightened it, pulling her close to him and lifting her from her feet as he moved her back against the tree. She leaned back and he rested one hand on the tree beside her head and leaned into her, pressing their bodies into intimate contact.

Kagome couldn't believe the sensations that chased through her. She could never have dreamed feelings like these, they felt as if they were going to swallow her whole, and he hadn't even kissed her. At the thought of his lips on hers, her body jerked in shock as a hot lightening bolt shot through her. Her eyes fell to his lips and she realised she desperately wanted to put her own lips there, to see what her first kiss… their first kiss would be like.

He felt her body jerk against him and saw her watching his lips and knew she was thinking the same thing he was. What would it be like to kiss her? He'd never wanted anyone as much as he did this woman and he hadn't even kissed her or touched her bare flesh. Why was it she aroused him like this? Would he still feel this way after he had her? His hand clenched at her waist as he thought of what it would be like to have her lying under him. She gasped as if she had felt the same bolt of hunger he had. He watched as her lips parted and he swooped down claiming them for his own.

He leaned into her even more pushing her against the rough bark of the tree as his mouth slanted over hers. Kagome's hands slid up around his shoulders holding him tight as she drowned in a sea of pure sensation. She could never have imagined this is what a kiss would feel like, how could she feel so good? She wanted it to last forever.

"Kagome!" At the sound of someone else's voice InuYasha's tore his mouth from hers, head coming up. He placed his body in front of hers automatically protecting what he thought of as his.


	5. A Cold Feeling

**A/N: Sorry not to have updated for a while. I'm so very bad but I've been distracted by a million and one things lately. I'm back now though and will be updating regularly again. :)  
**

**A Cold Feeling**

_I don't own InuYasha or any other character._

"Kagome!" At the sound of someone else's voice InuYasha tore his mouth from hers, his head coming up. He placed his body in front of hers, automatically protecting what he thought of as his. InuYasha gaze hardened as he looked at the wolf standing before him.

"Who the fuck are you?" InuYasha's words were as hard as his gaze.

Kouga's eyes narrowed and a look of total dislike came over him as he looked at the half demon.

"Get away from her," the words were slow and quiet as they left Kouga's mouth but there was no doubting the rage in his voice. His blue eyes blazed, his lip curled up in a snarl as he pinned InuYasha under his gaze. InuYasha took a menacing step forward. He recognised the possessiveness in the other's voice and his reaction was as instinctive now as it had been just a moment ago with the woman.

Kagome was slightly dazed as she opened her eyes and looked beyond InuYasha. Her head swam and she clung to the tree for support, her knees refusing to hold her up.

_Kouga?_ Where did he come from? Kagome blinked as she watched the scene before her.

"Don't even think of touching her again you piece of dog shit," Kouga's voice was harsh now, disgust evident on his face as he thought of InuYasha touching Kagome.

InuYasha recognised a challenge when he heard one. Fighting over something as useless as a woman was something he never did but right now he felt more than willing to oblige this idiot and rip him to pieces. His stance shifted slightly, his hands flexing at his sides, a small malicious smile kicking up the corner of his mouth as he eyed the demon from head to toe, deciding that he would be no trouble at all.

Kouga saw the almost dismissing look that InuYasha gave him and his anger doubled. He clenched his fists and he also took a step forward, InuYasha did the same his small smile turning to an almost evil grin at the thought of ripping this interfering wolf to pieces.

About to push away from the support of the tree and jump between the two demons Kagome stopped as a voice called out.

"InuYasha! Stop it" Miroku appeared from behind a tree slightly out of breath but neither demon took any notice of him. Kagome blinked as the handsome dark haired man she had seen the other night, appeared.

"Keep you dirty paws off her you mutt," Kouga snarled

"Are you going to make me?" InuYasha growled back, his claws flexing, his eyes glowing at the promise of battle. Miroku stepped closer trying once again to defuse the situation.

"InuYasha. Please calm down. You're acting----"

"Shut up Miroku,"

"InuYasha," Miroku tried again, slightly exasperated "Would you just wait one---"

InuYasha simply growled in response not even taking his eyes from Kouga. Miroku sighed and stepped back knowing it was useless to try to stop InuYasha when was like this. His eyes shifted to the young girl leaning on the large tree, the cause of all this trouble. His eyes narrowed as he watched her step away from the tree, her hand slightly outstretched, swaying slightly on her feet.

She had to stop them from fighting, Kagome thought, it was her fault. She shouldn't have run off without explaining to Kouga first. Pushing away from the tree she lifted her arm, reaching out and tried to speak only to be swamped by a feeling of dizziness that made her sway on her feet. She took a deep breath to steady herself only to have a feeling of indescribable cold suck into her lungs, freezing her insides, the feeling as sharp as a blade. Her eyes blinked closed in shock, her hand dropping to her side, the other clasping her chest as a familiar vision of blood slashing across the frozen snow filled her mind. She groaned, her eyes shooting open again, her breathing suddenly rapid, her insides quaked at the cold filling her body, at the pain and anguish that suddenly filled the air around her. She knew this feeling, she'd felt it before. Every night in her dreams.

Suddenly the day began to grow dark, the light shrinking away from everything around her as if afraid of what might be coming, the air heavy with an untold menace. Her eyes searched for InuYasha's form but she saw only a misty fog that seemed to surround her cutting her off from the rest of the world. Kagome's eyes closed again and as the cold inside her began to become unbearably heavy in her chest making her want to cry out in pain. She took a painful breath, her hand pressing hard against her breast.

Suddenly the air shifted and moved in front of her and Kagome sensed another presence nearby, felt herself being watched. Slowly she opened her eyes again and looked up expecting to see one of the others only to find herself looking into a pair of cold dark eyes that sent a bolt of pure dread racing down her spine. Around his icy black eyes his body was just a blur and her hands began to shake as she watched the mist darken around him and his form become clearer, more human like. His long dark hair though seemed to still cling to the heavy air, his feet and hands not quite solid.

"_So you found him,"_

His lips didn't move but Kagome knew that it was his voice that echoed painfully inside her head. A sick sense of foreboding wrapped itself around her. She forced herself to look at the tall, dark figure before her, to listen to the voice still echoing inside her. It was familiar to her; she had often heard it in her nightmares. An evil smile spread across the man's face as he gazed down at her. Slowly the realisation of exactly who stood there hit her as she stared into the cold depths of his eyes. A memory of cold steel and the scent of blood and snow assaulted her senses again making her feel ill.

"No" the whisper fell from her lips like a plea as the man stepped toward her, the mist still clinging to him. She took an unsteady step back, her hands coming into contact with the tree behind her. "No," she denied again.

"_Yes,"_ The smile on the man's lips was pure evil pleasure as he contradicted her, enjoying the dread written over her face.

"Naraku," she whispered as he laughed at the despair in her voice. He had found her, had found them both. Kagome's heart pounded painfully at the thought of InuYasha, she shifted her gaze searching for him again but again saw only the cloudiness surrounding them. Her hands clenched at her sides, her face hardening. She would let nothing harm him, she would protect him.

Naraku smirked as if he could read her thoughts and found them amusingly pathetic. His hand lifted from his side, reaching toward her and Kagome flinched trying to jump back only to come up against the tree. Naraku's semi transparent hand pressed into her chest somehow holding her there, moving to reach deep inside her, squeezing at her very heart.

Kagome screamed as pain and the deadly numbness of pure cold surrounded her heart. Her hands frantically tried to grab at Naraku's arm to pull it away only to swipe right through it like air. She gasped feeling as her life started to drain away from her, her eyes fluttering closed. She heard his maniacal laugh echo around her, felt his enjoyment at her struggles. No….. She wouldn't give in, she couldn't! She wouldn't fail, not as the others had…she had found him at last, she needed to be with him….

"_InuYasha,"_ a voice whispered somewhere in the distance _"InuYasha,"_ it came again. _"InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha," this time it was _whispered by many voices growing louder and louder urging her, telling her not to give in, reminding her of what she had to lose. Kagome's eyes flew open and she stared straight into Naraku's face.

"InuYasha," she said clearly and placed her hands upon his chest a burning light exploding between the two and forcing them apart.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Kagome felt hands holding her upper arms and shaking her, a familiar voice was calling her name, sounding desperate the longer she took to answer. "KAGOME!" Slowly she opened her eyes to find three worried male faces looking at her. Kagome blinked rapidly up at them, wondering what was going on. She looked around, she was lying on the ground under the tree where she had been standing and there was no sign of Naraku or the mist that had surrounded them. The day was clear and calm once again. Her mind whirled. Had she fainted and somehow dreamed Naraku's presence? Her hand moved to her chest. No, she hadn't dreamed it. He might not have been here in the flesh but he had definitely been here, the cold feeling that still remained in her chest was proof.

Kouga moved to kneel in front of her and the tall dark haired man stood next to him but her eyes went straight to InuYasha, standing just to her left. InuYasha, his name whispered inside her. It had saved her, she was sure of it. Just hearing his name, saying it, had made her want to fight, to protect.

InuYasha's eyes locked with hers and he slowly knelt at her side, his hand gently covering hers. What was it about this woman? What made him want to touch her? He squeezed her small hand under his, a finger moving to gently stroke her wrist. Why did he feel the need to protect her? When she had fainted it had felt as if his heart was being crushed, only now that she was awake and well was the feeling leaving him. He scowled inwardly, he didn't like feeling like this. He should let go of her hand and walk away right now, he told himself, but he didn't move just continued to stare at her face as relief washed through him.

An uncomfortable silence descended as the two simply continued to stare at each other not saying a word. Miroku stared in amazement for a moment at the sight of InuYasha holding the girl's small hand in his clawed one before turning his head and clearing his throat, his hand covering his slight smile. Kouga on the other hand had risen to his feet, and at the sight of InuYasha touching Kagome's hand, a growl rumbled from his chest, his lips coming up in a snarl, his eyes narrowing. It was bad enough that Kagome had called out the stupid hanyou's name as she lay unconscious but now they were holding hands like two lovers. He couldn't take it anymore! Opening his mouth to challenge InuYasha again Kouga was suddenly halted as things happened all at once.

A high pitched feral scream rang out through the air as a huge insect like demon appeared right behind them, his enormous clawed hand already descending toward InuYasha and Kagome. "Watch out!" Kouga and Miroku both cried. InuYasha swore and wrapped himself around Kagome protecting her, prepared to take the brunt of the attack, knowing there was no time to safely move away.

"Hiraikotsu!" a huge boomerang slashed through the air slicing the demon right in half. The demon screamed in outrage and agony and raised its claw again ready to strike just as the boomerang on its return journey sliced the demon head right from its body and it dropped dead to the ground. The boomerang landed back in Sango's waiting hands, the force of it pushing her back along the tree branch that she stood on. Her eyes searched the area making sure there were no other threats before letting her gaze move to Kagome making sure she was ok before allowing herself to look at the man she had dreaded meeting again.

"Miroku," she whispered under her breath.

Miroku stared up at the tree branch and the woman standing there, his heart pounding. Her name fell from his lips as he gazed at her face. "Sango,"

**Sorry to end it there but more coming very soon :)  
**


	6. A kiss on the lips

_I don't own InuYasha blah, blah, blah…_

**A Kiss on the Lips**

Miroku stared up at the tree branch and the woman standing there, his heart pounding. Her name fell from his lips as he gazed at her face. "Sango,"

It had been so long since he had last seen her. Miroku's eyes traced over her face and down her neck, following the curve of her breasts and waist and down her long slender legs before slowly returning to her face. She had always been beautiful but what his eyes saw now was not the skinny young girl he remembered but an extremely beautiful woman. His breath caught as Sango slowly lifted her eyes to his and he felt himself being thrust ten years into the past. Her dark brown eyes, that had always seemed bottomless to him, had changed so little, they still looked at him with a combination of wariness and longing that still had the power to make his heart jump. He was glad when she dropped her eyes from his and jumped from the tree as a horde of old feelings and questions from the past began to resurface inside of him. _Sango…_Taking a deep breath he squashed them down, clearing his mind but not before the one question that had plagued him for the last ten years reared its ugly head. _Why did you leave me?_

Sango could feel Miroku's eyes on her as she walked toward the small group. When she had looked straight into his eyes she had felt weak with the emotions that had threatened to swallow her. _Why? Why Miroku? Why? _Sango almost stumbled as the question erupted from nowhere in her mind. Her hand tightened on the leather strap of her weapon and she took a deep breath. It didn't matter, she told herself, it was so long ago. They were different people now. What had happened between then was the past, it didn't matter anymore, but as she came to a stop in front of the group she quickly stole a look at Miroku from the corner of her eye and her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

"Sango?" InuYasha asked confusion on his face. Standing he pulled Kagome along with him keeping her close by his side. Kouga gritted his teeth and shot InuYasha an ugly glare.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked, ignoring InuYasha for the moment and looking Kagome over, checking for any injuries. Kagome nodded her head and Sango smiled slightly in relief, finally turning her attention to InuYasha.

"Hello InuYasha," she greeted quietly. Her eyes quickly scanned him, noting absolutely no change in his appearance from the last time she had seen him ten years ago. Not really surprising considering his demon blood. Taking a small breath she made herself turn her head slightly to acknowledge Miroku. Careful to keep her eyes from meeting his, she said quietly and with no emotion "Hello Miroku,"

Miroku's mouth opened to say something and he shifted as if he was going to step forward but as Sango quickly turned her head away from him he stopped his hand, clenching it at his side. "Hello Sango," was all he said, his tone filled with an emotion Sango could not identify.

It was all in the past, Sango kept telling herself but at the sound of his voice saying her name, an inkling of forgotten pleasure shot through her only to be smothered by a dull pain that she remembered all to well. His voice….how she had loved the sound of it whispering her name. She tensed and resisted the urge to look into his eyes and let him take her back to that place in time when she had wanted nothing more than to be held by him. Her nails dug painfully into her palm. Forget it; she told herself, there are more important things to worry about.

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha suddenly demanded, sick of the heavy atmosphere that had descended over them. He'd had enough of this crap ten years ago when these two had been together. As far as he was concerned they should get the hell over it already.

"How the fuck did that demon just appear from nowhere like that?" he directed his questions at Sango, his brows drew together in a frown as he looked at her.

"And where the hell did you come from all of a sudden?"

"What do you care dog breath? She saved your life didn't she?" Kouga injected sick of being ignored and sick to the stomach of the sight of Kagome in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha's lip curled up in a snarl and he was about to pick up where the two of them had been interrupted earlier when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Please don't fight," Kagome said her voice somewhat breathless. She looked over at Kouga and tried to smile, her hand pressed against her chest as if she was in pain.

"Please Kouga don't….."

InuYasha quickly grabbed her shoulders as she slumped against him.

"Kagome!" Kouga and Sango cried coming to stand close by her as InuYasha laid her down on the grass.

"What's going on?" he asked looking up at Sango for answers "what's wrong with her?"

Sango shook her head and knelt down beside Kagome only to jump slightly as Miroku suddenly knelt beside her and started to unbutton Kagome's shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" InuYasha demanded about to knock Miroku's hand aside but he stopped his hand above Kagome's breasts as her shirt fell open revealing a large bruise in the shape of a handprint.

"What….?" Kouga came to stand over them and stared at the dark purple handprint. Dark veins ran outward from it, spreading across her chest and disappearing under the cloth of her bra.

"It looks like she's been poisoned," Miroku said.

"Naraku," Sango murmured staring down at her charge "I need to take her home," she raised her eyes to Kouga "Quickly Kouga…..," he nodded, moving to pick Kagome up but InuYasha was already sliding his arms under her prone body and lifting her. Kouga made a move as if to take her from InuYasha but was stopped as the hanyou's eyes locked to his. They burnt into him, daring him to try to take her, promising him pain if he did. Kouga gritted his teeth. What right did this dog have to hold Kagome as if she belonged to him? He wanted to fight, to smash his fist into the mutt's face but reluctantly he stepped back. If Kagome had not been ill he would have gladly done so.

"Show me where to take her," InuYasha commanded talking to Sango but not taking his eyes off the furious Kouga. Sango quickly glanced between them before nodding.

"Fine. Let's go,"

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled his name as soon as they entered the front gate closely followed by InuYasha, Miroku and Kouga. Not stopping, she lead InuYasha to a large building off to the side of the main house and slammed open the doors to reveal a long room that was empty but for a shrine at one end and some bedding in the centre of the floor. InuYasha moved quickly over to it and gently laid the unconscious Kagome down.

Leaning her boomerang against the wall, Sango knelt behind Kagome's head, smoothing her hand over her brow, and watched as she struggled to breathe, her chest heaving painfully, the dark hand print becoming darker and darker.

"Kohaku!" she yelled again just as he appeared in the doorway. He looked curiously at Miroku standing beside Kouga just inside the door, then at the silver haired hanyou kneeling besides an unconscious Kagome.

"Kohaku, get Mother's medicine's," Kohaku took one look at the dark handprint on Kagome's chest and nodded at his sister, quickly hurrying away and returning just a moment later with a small wooden chest. Sango took it from his hands and placed it by her side. On the front was an elaborate lock that had no key hole and no latch. The lid of the box was covered in very detailed carvings in what looked to be some sort of language. Placing her hands on the carvings Sango closed her eyes for a moment and her lips moved silently. Beneath her hands the carved letters glowed and the lock lifted upward, the chest springing open.

Reaching inside Sango brought out a small glass vial filled with a golden yellow liquid.

"We have to get her to swallow some," she said looking up at InuYasha who nodded. Gently he held Kagome's mouth open as Sango poured in about half the liquid, holding her mouth closed he forced her to swallow it. Kagome's breathing started to ease almost immediately.

"Will she be ok now?" InuYasha asked looking down at the girl and wondering why he even cared.

"I think so. This medicine was made especially for this," Sango sighed and held up the half empty vial "in a little while she'll need to take the rest of it and then she should be fine,"

"Good," was all InuYasha said before standing up and striding outside.

He had to get out of there and away from that girl. InuYasha stopped and looked up at the afternoon sky, what was with him? Why did he feel so strange around her? Why did she seem so familiar to him? He swore he didn't need this sort of shit; he should leave here right now. He'd done his good deed for the day. She was going to be fine. Still….when she had called his name as she lay unconscious he couldn't deny that he had felt something, something he couldn't describe. Then there was the demon. Why hadn't he been able to sense it? How had it appeared from nowhere like that? And where did Sango fit in all of this? He looked over his shoulder as Miroku, Sango and Kouga walked up behind him, his eyes fixing on the wolf, his eyes narrowing. What was the deal with him? Did he have some claim on the girl? His fists clenched at the thought. Why should he care? He asked himself again.

InuYasha swore under his breath at all the questions that were unanswered in his mind. Screw this! He wasn't leaving here until he found out exactly what was going on.

"I want to know what is going on," he demanded suddenly turning to face Sango. Kouga snarled at him. "Why don't you go and f….."

"Kouga!" Sango cut off his insult and frowned at him. Kouga gave InuYasha a look of pure dislike before spinning on his heel and leaving the yard, slamming the outer gate behind him. Sango watched him go sighing.

"Let's go inside," she said and without waiting for a reply she disappeared inside the house.

InuYasha looked over at Miroku to find him giving him a questioning look.

"What?" InuYasha demanded. The corner of Miroku's mouth lifted in a bemused smile.

"It's just I've never seen you take so much interest in a woman before,"

InuYasha frowned heavily at him and with a mumbled "Shut up," as he followed Sango.

Sitting opposite InuYasha and Miroku, Sango waited as her brother carried a tray of tea in and placed it on the table before placing a cup in front of each of them. InuYasha ignored his and instead focused on Sango.

"Well?"

Sango took a sip of her tea, stalling for a moment. She was going to have to be careful exactly what it was she told InuYasha here. She needed him to be around Kagome, to protect her but if he knew too much he would never do it. Shooting a glance under her lashes at Miroku, she wondered how much he had ever known about her family. It didn't matter; he had once told her something about InuYasha's family that she could now use to get InuYasha to do as she wanted.

"A demon called Naraku is hunting us,"

InuYasha and Miroku blinked at the blunt statement and waited for her to elaborate.

"Kagome is from a line he wishes to destroy. My family made a vow to protect them and now it is my turn to protect Kagome,"

"So that's it? Some demon is after you? InuYasha looked unimpressed.

"He's not a normal demon," Kohaku piped in "He's an ancient,"

"An ancient?" Miroku said, staring at Kohaku in shock.

"Ancient?" InuYasha looked at Miroku for an explanation.

"I've heard stories of the demons who lived so long ago they were known as ancients. In all of my studies I've had only come across one actual record referring to one and by all accounts he was pure evil," Miroku frowned at InuYasha. "Their powers are said to outclass even the highest ranking demons such as your brother," Miroku's brow furrowed and he looked across at Sango. If it were true and a demon even more powerful than Sesshomaru was after the girl Kagome, then Sango was in serious danger. There was no way she would be able to fight against such a powerful demon.

"Yes," Sango nodded in agreement at Miroku's words "He's very powerful. I know that he's existed for at least a thousand years. He has the ability to call up other demons to do his bidding. They're hard to detect and appear almost from thin air," Her face clouded over for a moment before she added "and it seems his powers are growing," the image of the dark handprint on Kagome's chest flashed across her mind.

InuYasha was picturing the same thing; a strange feeling that might have been worry for the girl filled him. He shouldn't care about this, he told himself, and this was none of his business. He had only one use for the girl and he could get that anywhere without having to deal with a whole lot of crap about ancient demons.

"He'll attack again as soon as he has an opportunity,"

"Yeah well, that's great," InuYasha said standing up "but it ain't got anything to do with me. Come on Miroku," He turned to go but stopped at Sango's words.

"I want you to protect Kagome,"

InuYasha turned back around "You want **_me_** to protect her?" InuYasha squashed down the possessive feeling sprang up inside him. "I got enough problems without having to worry about some brat," he said intending to leave but once again Sango's words stopped him.

"I saved your life, you owe me,"

InuYasha swore under his breath and cursed the stupid rules that bound his family. She had saved him. Whether or not she'd saved his life or just saved him from injury, according to a nearly forgotten code he owed her. He gritted his teeth. How the hell had she known about that? He shot a disgusted glance at Miroku who looked innocently back at him. Damn all humans, he thought but all he said was "Fine," and walked out.

Stepping out into the early evening air InuYasha wondered why he had given in so easily. He could have ignored Sango's request, she would have been able to do nothing about it. His gaze moved to the building where the girl lay. It was because of her. He wanted to protect her. Slowly he walked to the building and pushed aside the doors. Entering he walked over to where she lay. She was asleep, her chest slowly lifting up and down, her breathing now even. Kneeling down beside her, he gazed at her face. Against the pale of her skin her lips were a deep rosy pink, tempting him. Raising his hand he traced her lips with the tip of a finger, feeling the warmth of her breath as her lips parted slightly in her sleep. Slowly he lowered his head to hers until his lips were a bare inch from away from hers. He could remember what they felt like beneath his, soft and warm. He groaned, he wanted to taste her again. He moved closer, his lips just a breath away.

Suddenly he pulled back and stood up "Damn it!" he swore. What the hell was he doing? What hold did this girl have over him? Looking down at her his eyes narrowed. What hold did this girl have over him? Cursing himself and Kagome he left.

"Well," Kohaku said glancing between Miroku and his sister "Excuse me I've got things to do," and standing up he quickly left, a grin across his face.

Miroku took a slow sip of his tea and watched as Sango's gaze followed her brother's departure. He lowered his cup and she shot him a quick glance before getting without a word and moving to follow Kohaku.

"Sango how long are you going to keep ignoring me?" At his words Sango stopped but didn't turn around.

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other," she said quietly and started to walk away again but was stopped as Miroku moved quickly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we do," a small smile touched his lips "At least I know _I_ do," Sango jerked away from his hand and spun around to face him.

Bitter anger flashed in her eyes "You don't have anything to say that I want to hear,"

"Don't I?" Miroku searched her face for some clue to why she seemed so bitter toward him. "Is it so hard for you to remember what we had?"

"I remember," Sango said quietly, turning away from him again, the anger she felt slightly dampened by the bitter pain his words made her feel "I remember and I want to forget," Sango froze as Miroku's arms wrapped around her, his breath tickling her ear as he spoke.

"Sango I…." his voice crackled with emotion his hands tightening around her for a second before he spun her around and covered her lips with his own. Sango stood still at the feel of his lips on hers. Shock, anger and something else she didn't want to admit to pumped through her freezing her to the spot. His lips began to move on hers and she felt herself leaning toward him, her body softening, beginning to betray her. Shocked to the core at how easily her walls had crumbled she quickly raised her hands up between them and pushed him away from her. All the emotions that she felt swam around inside her, blinding her so that she didn't see the pain and longing written across Miroku's own face. Spinning away she quickly bolted through the door, closing it behind her.

"Shit!" Miroku swore, running his hand through his hair in frustration. He shouldn't have done that but she had looked so venerable in that moment, so much like the fifteen year old girl he had loved. He sighed, he didn't know what had happened to make Sango so bitter toward him or what had made her leave him ten years ago without so much as a word but he did know that his feelings for her were still well and truly alive. He wondered if she still cared for him.

Leaning against the closed door, Sango listened for Miroku's footsteps waiting until she heard him leave before letting the tears fall from her eyes. She slipped to the floor and leant her chin on her knees. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. These feelings were supposed to be dead. She should hate him, or at least feel nothing when she looked at him. She touched her lips, still feeling his on hers. Why did he do that? Raising her head again, she looked at the ceiling, the tears slipping silently down her cheeks as she realised that she still loved him.


	7. Dirty Thoughts

**A/N: This chapter has some citrus flavoured moments so don't read if you don't like and if you do please be kind as I'm still kinda new to limes and stuff :) **

**Dirty Thoughts**

_With one swipe he cleared the desk and laid her naked body across it. He cupped her breasts, his thumbs playing with her hard nipples as she gasped and closed her eyes. Slowly he smoothed his hands over her hips, stopping to gently knead them before moving lower, across her thighs to her knees. Grasping them he roughly pulled apart her legs and positioned himself between them, sliding his hands back up her legs to rest on her thighs. His thumb shifted to touch her between her legs, making her moan and arch her back, begging for more. _

"_Please," she begged him, panting and trying to arch closer._

_He grinned at her and grasped her thighs tighter, pulling her hips closer and readying himself to thrust deep inside her… _

"What the hell are you doing?"

Miroku's eyes snapped open and he stared at InuYasha who sat across the room in front of Sesshomaru's desk. Straightening himself from the slumped position, he moved with some discomfort to the edge of the very comfortable armchair he was sitting in and rubbed a hand over his face. He must of dozed off he realized. Looking up at InuYasha again he very nearly blushed as the hanyou gave him a disgusted look. Miroku sighed and lent his face on his hands, last night's kiss had really affected him, that dream wasn't half as bad as the ones that had haunted his sleep through the night. A perverted grin touched his lips….it wasn't half as bad but neither was it half as good.

He didn't understand why it was Sango had left him without so much as a word ten years ago and why she seemed so bitter toward him now but he was glad that the fates had brought her back into his life. He had never felt the way she had made him feel. What they had had together was far hotter than any dream could ever be, the times they had had together were etched deep inside of him, he was never going to forget them. His grin widened as intimate memories from the past filled his mind.

InuYasha gave his friend a disgusted look and turned away again to look out of the large windows behind the desk. He knew what it was his friend had been dreaming of, it was obvious. He frowned at a small bird sitting on a branch outside the window, it's not like he was any better than Miroku anyway. Sitting here as he waited for his brother, there was nothing in his thoughts but **her**. Kagome…..her name was Kagome. It whispered inside his head. Her name alone sent waves of desire through him, making him think of her soft lips against his, her neck arching back as he moved down to her breasts, his hands slipping down to touch the wet warmth between her legs…..

"Damn!" he hit his fist against the armrest of the chair. How was he going to protect the girl if all he could think of was getting into her pants. He swore again and kicked the desk in front of him. Why had he agreed, he asked himself for the hundredth time.

"Try to refrain from destroying the furniture InuYasha,"

InuYasha turned his head to watch as his brother entered the room.

"About fucking time!" Inuyasha snarled

"Hmmnmn…do I take that to mean you have something better to do than meeting with your elder brother?"

InuYasha gritted his teeth as he watched Sesshomaru calmly and without a hurried movement, move around the desk and sit down leaning back in the big leather chair.

"I just don't have time to waste sitting around waiting for you," he growled.

"Really?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow "Then I suggest we waste no more of your precious time and get down to business," and lent forward and opened a draw, pulling out a thick file and tossing it to the other side of the desk in front of InuYasha. Miroku stood up walked across the room and lent over Inuyasha's shoulder as he opened the file.

Leaning back in his chair again, Sesshomaru watched his brother.

"What is this?" InuYasha stopped flipping through the file and looked up.

"Those are all the demon related attacks that have happened within the city in the last month,"

"What!" Miroku stared at Sesshomaru, confused "There must be hundreds of them here. It's almost five times the amount of activity,"

"Yes, that's what concerns the council,"

InuYasha screwed his nose up at the mention of the council. To him they were no more than a bunch of useless old demons from the highest ranked family's sitting around deciding how the rest of them should live. As far as he was concerned the world would be better off without them.

"So? What's it got to do with me?" InuYasha closed the file and threw it back on the desk. The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth lifted in bemusement.

"**You** are to investigate and find the cause," InuYasha opened his mouth to tell his brother where to go but Sesshomaru cut him off before he could.

"I want to know why this is happening," He lent forward and pinned InuYasha under his cold gaze "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah," InuYasha leant forward and stared back at him. "Why the hell should I?"

Sesshomaru's long fingers tapped the arm of his chair.

"Is it necessary that we have this argument every time InuYasha?" Sesshomaru's eye's hardened "I think it's time you grew up. I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with your childish tantrums today," Opening a file, he turned toward his computer, effectively dismissing InuYasha and Miroku.

InuYasha gritted his teeth, his hands gripping the chair tightly as he lent forward and opened his mouth ready to give his arrogant brother a piece of his mind. Seeing this Miroku sighed in exasperation and picked up the file and headed toward the door, reaching it just as InuYasha angrily called his brother a big-headed jackass. He closed the door behind him, cutting off Sesshomaru's quiet reply.

Sometime later Sesshomaru stood by a large window and watched his half brother stomp down the long drive and out the gate, Miroku following slowly behind him.

"Your brother is hot headed,"

Sesshomaru didn't turn around at Kagara's voice, he had sensed her when she had entered the room. He frowned a little, he should have sensed her long before that, as it was, he had been alerted by her strange scent. It wafted around him now, neither human nor demon but unlike a hanyou's. No, there was something all together different about her, not just her scent. His frown deepened as stared up at the clear blue sky. He knew of InuYasha's dislike for this woman, it was plainly obvious but there were things that InuYasha did not know, reasons to keep this woman close by his side.

"He needs to learn to obey you without question,"

He felt Kagara's arms slide around him and without a word or any acknowledgment of her embrace he stepped away and walked to the door without looking at her. Opening the door, he paused and without turning around spoke to her, his voice flat.

"My brother is my concern. Do not interfere witch. Your only duty is to tell me of any visions you may have. Do not overstep your bounds," he left closing the door, not seeing the cold smile that spread across Kagara's lips as she stood where he had left her, staring at the place where InuYasha had disappeared from sight.

Kagome sat in deep concentration staring at the scroll in front of her. A warm breeze rustled the leaves over her head causing shadows and sparkling sunlight to dance across the paper but her concentration didn't waver. The words written in front of her ran through her mind in an endless stream until her lips began to move, forming each word. Raising her eyes from the scroll she focused them on a bowl of water sitting just a few steps in front of her. Lifting her hands, she slowly placed them palm down on the ground in front of her and let the last word explode from her lips in a gush of air. Pale light sparked and flung along the ground toward the bowl wrapping around it and creeping over the edges. The water lifted in a long collum from the bowl, it's colour a strange red. As the pale light wrapped around it, it began to clear and slowly lowered back in the bowl. The light settled gently around the base of the bowl before fading and disappearing.

Kagome raised her hands and sat back, slightly out of breath, a triumphant smile on her face as she stared at the bowl. Her smile widened as Sango walked over and crouched down beside the bowl, dipping her fingers in the water. She turned to Kagome and smiled.

"Well done," she raised her finger to her lips and tasted the water "All of the demons blood has been purified. Excellcent job," she stood up again and stepped over to pick up the scroll, noticing that Kagome was still slightly out of breath.

"That's enough for today. You rest here for a moment," she held the scroll up "I'll put this away," she walked away toward the big building that housed the shrine. Entering she walked to the end of the room and placed the scroll into a large chest filled with similar scrolls. Staring down at them she traced her finger over one and marvelled at how much Kagome's Spiritual powers had grown in the last week. She didn't wonder why though, the reason was obvious. InuYasha. Since her first sighting of him Kagome had definitely changed. She had woken early this morning, amazingly fully recovered from Naraku's attack. She seemed stronger and every day that passed she would grow more so. Sango looked at a large elaborate scroll in the centre of the box and sighed. She hoped Kagome was stronger than those that had gone before her. If she wanted to live, she was going to have to be.

Kagome watched Sango go for a second before laying back against the cold stone, her hands under her head. Her eyes delighted in the twinkling of the sun amongst the leaves for a moment before she closed her them and let her thoughts stray to her favourite subject.

"InuYasha," A small content smile flirted across her lips at the sound of his name. She called up his image in her mind, imagining him as he had looked before he had kissed her yesterday. His long silver hair had lain over his strong shoulders drawing her attention to his chest, the tight shirt he wore showing off his muscles.

Kagome licked her lips as she thought of his lips and how warm and firm they had been on hers. She raised her hand and touched her fingers to her mouth, tracing her lips and pretending it was his touch. Letting out a deep breath of air she remembered the way he had held her as she had looked up into his eyes. It sent shivers down her spin even now as she recalled the fire that had burnt there in the golden depths of his eyes, demanding that she succumb to him. She slid her hand along her hip and up under the loose shirt she wore, touching the bare skin of her waist as he had, her fingers lightly tickling.

Kagome bit the tip of her finger as she let her mind wander further, imagining what might have happened if Kouga hadn't interrupted them. The sensations that had raced through her when he had pushed his body against hers had been more wonderful than anything she had ever felt. His hard chest against her soft breasts had been particularly exiting and she wondered what it would feel like to have him touch her there. As she imagined his rough hands moving up under her shirt her own hand left her lips to move slowly down her body, her fingers gently brushing a nipple, making her gasp at how sensitive it felt.

Her thoughts to flew to how it would feel to have his lips there and she blushed wildly at the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and lower. She wanted more of that feeling she realised, she craved it. So she let herself imagine what it would be like to have his bare chest pressing against her, to be totally naked with him as he kissed her in all the places that she ached. Kagome bit her lip and moaned slightly as a bolt of pleasure shot through her at just the thought .The hand at her waist drifted slowly across her stomach and lower to play with the elastic of her panties. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined InuYasha's hands there, delving beneath the cloth to touch her as she had never been touched before.

"Inuyasha," she whispered longingly.

Suddenly she felt movement above her and her eyes sprang open to stare straight into InuYasha's as he knelt over her, legs on either side of her body. She sucked in a deep breath and lay still as he lent down, placing his hands on either side of her head. She blushed as his eyes continued to bore into her, the heat there searing each part of her body without even touching her. She let out her breath the movement drawing his attention to her breasts and Kagome blushed again as she felt her nipples harden even more and realised her hand was still resting on her breast. She tried to move it to her side but was stopped as he quickly grabbed her hand and held it there. Her eyes flew to his and her heart pounded beneath her chest as he moved her hand with his, teasing her with her own fingers.

"Kagome," it was the first time she had heard him say her name and just the sound of it set free all kinds of emotions that she had never known. She wanted to arch her body up to his, to cling around him like a vine. She wanted to feel his lips hard against her own and his tongue moving in her mouth. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she stared up at him, letting him see all the desire she felt.

_He couldn't take it. He had to have her_! As he had walked behind Miroku to the main house, reluctant to go in and begin the duty of protecting someone he knew would be trouble, he had smelt that familiar and intoxicating scent on the air but this time it was stronger and it was calling to him. Turning he had seen her, almost hidden by the shadows of the tree, laying on the ground. He had had no choice, he had to go to her but he hadn't been prepared for the intense desire he had felt as he watched her hands moving over her body. He had wondered who she was thinking of as she lay there and jealously raged through him as he imagined it was the annoying wolf. When she whispered his name he had nearly fallen over as his jealously was replaced by pure lust.

Kneeling over her now it was all he could do not to rip her clothes off and feast on her like a dying man. He let his eyes move down her body, watching as her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took, his fingers squeezed around hers and she sucked in a deep breath pushing her chest up toward him. InuYasha's stomach tightened and he almost moaned. Twining her fingers with his, he lifted her hand, holding it by her head. His eyes never left hers as he slowly lowered his head to her breast, his mouth just above her nipple.

Kagome held her breath as his lips gently touched the hard cloth covered nub, his breath hot through the thin fabric of her shirt. Her eyes widened and she let out her breath in a gush as InuYasha's tongue flicked out, wetting her shirt and making it cling. Kagome felt her insides melting as she watched him watching her, felt his tongue on her and longed to feel it on her naked skin. Her toes curled as he bared his teeth and took his eyes from hers to look down at her breast. Gently he closed his teeth around her nipple and tugged. Heat shot down Kagome's body and she arched up off the ground desperate for more. She groaned in disappointment as his teeth let go only to gasp in pleasure and closed her eyes as he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Inuyasha couldn't believe how much he wanted this woman. It didn't matter that they were in broad daylight where anyone could see them, all he could think of was making her moan louder and louder, to have her call out his name as he made her his. He lifted his head and heard her groan again in protest and a pleased smile touched his lips as he moved his mouth to her other breast. He jerked a little as she arched high, pressing her hips to his and felt her free hand move up over his shoulder. He lifted his mouth and watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him, everything she was feeling was open there for him to see. She was his. His hand moved down between there bodies to touch the soft skin of her stomach and down to the low waist of her panties. Her hand tightened on his shoulder and he locked his eyes with hers, his voice rough with his need for her.

"I want to….,"

"HEY KAGOME!"

InuYasha ignored the voice for a moment, refusing to believe someone would interrupt them. His hand flexed and he felt Kagome tense under him, whether from his touch or Kohaku's shout he didn't know but either way he knew he had to stop. Lifting his hand he looked into her eyes and saw the same frustrated desire that he felt. He wanted to ground his hips to hers to show her that he felt the same way but Kohaku's voice again interrupted him.

"KAGOME!"

Reluctantly InuYasha stood, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist pulling her with him and deliberately held her close so that she could feel exactly how much he wanted her.

Kagome felt her stomach jump as he pressed up against her and she blushed furiously a strong desire to lay back down and pull him on top of her came over her. Unable to believe her own thoughts she looked away catching sight of Kohaku standing on the veranda of the house.

"I think we'd better go in," she said quietly, stepping away only to stumble back into InuYasha's arms, those strange hot sensations still chasing through her, making her knees weak.

Inuyasha looked down at her and took a deep breath, breathing in her heady scent. Soon he promised himself, he would have her soon.

"Come on," he said and led her toward the house.

They walked into a room filled with tension. Sango and Miroku stood on opposite sides of the room, Sango with her arms wrapped around herself, Miroku with an unsure expression on his face. InuYasha just rolled his eyes at the pair and sat down at the table. Kagome looked between the two, her expression curious. What had happened between these two? Sango refused to talk to her about it except to say she had no more feelings for the man but Kagome wondered if maybe that wasn't quite true. For someone who didn't feel anything there was certainly a lot of emotions hanging between the two.

Miroku tore his eyes from Sango and focused on Kagome.

"I'm sorry," he stepped toward her and held out his hand "we've never been properly introduced," he took her hand and instead of shaking it as she had expected, he lent down and kissed it. Raising his head again he seemed to pause for a moment, his eyes darting to look at Inuyasha. A grin spread across his face "I'm Miroku. It's a pleasure to meet you," his eyes flicked down again for an instant.

"I'm Kagome," she frowned wondering what he was looking at and as he let go of her hand she looked down and went bright red. On the front of her shirt were two damp spots, her nipples visible under the thin damp fabric. Blushing, Kagome excused herself and walked to her room to change.

InuYasha watched Kagome go from the corner of his eye, his own cheeks slightly pink. Turning to find Miroku looking at him, InuYasha frowned and ignored him glancing instead at the file laying on the table to Sango.

"So did you read it?"

"Um…no, not yet," she muttered and sat down. "I take it they're all demon attacks?" she asked as looked at the folder on the table.

"Yeah. Miroku thought they might be somehow connected to the old demon that's been after you," InuYasha gave Miroku a meaningful look. Miroku turned to Sango, who refused to look at him but listened as he talked.

"There's been a huge rise in attacks in the last month, with no apparent cause. If this Naraku is an ancient one then he could have something to do with it,"

Sango nodded "Hmmmn… I suppose you could be right. I could look over th…,"

"Good. Miroku will stay and help you and I'll take Kagome with me to see what we can find out," Inuyasha abruptly stood just as Kagome came back into the room. Grabbing her arm he pulled her out the door with him and down the steps.

Sango came out onto the veranda "Wait! InuYasha!" she yelled but InuYasha didn't stop, he disappeared out of the front gate, a bewildered Kagome in tow.

Sango turned around to look at Miroku who lent in the doorway staring at her. For some reason she felt like a mouse trapped by a cat. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself that she was in control. She was strong, nothing was going to happen, she wouldn't let it. All she had to do was forget exactly who this was and pretend he was just like any other man. Nodding to herself she prepared to brush by him when his quiet question stopped her in her tracks.

"Why did you leave me?"

**A/N: ah…I hope that wasn't too bad :) next chap...more about Sango and Miroku's past and why she's so ticked at him.  
**


End file.
